Never Walk Away
by gleekdibaa
Summary: Can someone love a man yet have another soulmate? Quinn Fabray would  know. What could have made high school badass juvie-puss Noah Puckerman thought of revealing Lucy's dirty little secret? Could it relate to their past? Was there more story than we know


_Note: Hey guys! Come here... gather up. I need to give some words of wisdom. Haha, joking :D I got inspired writing this out of plain randomness and accident. I was watching I am Number Four and I was investigating Alex's height and realised he's only a few inches above Dianna. Therefore, knowing Glee Wiki gives Quinn Fabray's height, I would know what's Di's height (Although eventually i searched google finding out he's quite short; only 5'10"-5'11")_

_The movie finished with THE WEIRDEST ENDING EVER. Haha, you would know if you watched :) Although I hope if there's a series out of it, Sarah (Agron) can be meddled in John's (Pettyfer) love story but I hope she ends up with Mark (Abel) and live happily in Ohio ;D I hate the fact he broke up that angel... Anyway. Sorry I bore you._

_So I went clicking all Quinn's friends and ex-es in Glee Wiki and reached one Noah Puckerman. I was reading and reading until I found what Quinn Fabray is to him. It went like this - Relationship: Quinn Fabray (ex-girlfriend, mother of child; soulmate) ! My heart was dropped on how adorable it is. Although I am a well proven and die hard Fuinn/MonGron fan, I always say that I dont mind Quick as now I have 2 stories of it! :D OTP; Fuinn and Quicketh! :D_

_Well, enjoy people. Enjoy. I really pity Quinn, I'm sick of Glee being on Rachel's side all the time. Why can't it be her point of view?... Just, just Enjoy :D I dont own Glee!_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Never Walk Away<span>**

She heard the smooch-kind-of-sound from the stage and sighs from the crowd. It took her almost a minute to figure it out, or maybe seconds? The pin-drop silence and curiosity made it felt like forever. And of course, Finn and Rachel are doing a duet, they must have kissed.

"Are they that fucking in love that they can't wait?" Quinn mumbles under he breath.

It was that pin-drop silence that made it clear all over again. She looked around and everyone looked at her with a blank sad-ish face, only Puck, Kurt and Santana gave her that sad smile explaining _"Don't worry, I'm here_". She let's a heavier sigh and returns a smile.

Everyone, like literally everyone, felt the urge to look at Quinn. They didn't exactly know what happened but they know damn well Quinn was dumped just a week before and now he's kissing Rachel in front of hundreds of people. They couldn't take sides, they didn't know what happened, the boys even helped Finn with Rachel! They didn't go out to ask and comfort Quinn, they all know how much she hates pity. But that moment, they just had to show her that little hint of sympathy.

All those messy thoughts were broken as Santana started

_Hey hey hey_  
><em>You and me keep on dancing in the dark<em>  
><em>It's been tearing me apart<em>  
><em>Never knowing what we are<em>

They all start moving around like what they've choreographed. Quinn put that enthusiastic face and danced like never, putting everything aside.

_Hey hey hey_  
><em>You and me keep on trying to play it cool<em>  
><em>Now it's time to make a move<em>  
><em>And that's what I'm gonna do<em>

_"Come on Quinn, it's not like you got a line for yourself. Just stand here, sing the chorus and you're done! Damn, I want a solo in nationals... Am I that worthless to be only used in Sectionals? Finn would agree"_ she let out one tiny little sarcastic chuckle; trapped in her thoughts but still moving

_Artie: Lay it all down_  
><em>Brittany: Got something to say<em>  
><em>A: Lay it all down<em>  
><em>B: Throw your doubt away<em>  
><em>A: Do or die now<em>  
><em>B: Step on to the plate<em>  
><em>A &amp; B: Blow the door wide open like up up and away<em>

_"Okay, shut your thoughts up and let your mouth sing Quinn! This is the only moment you can actually sing something, even though no one would recognise your voice, you'll feel good!"_ Quinn convinced herself as she starts singing with the rest.

_Chorus : Let's light up the world tonigh-igh-ight_  
><em>You gotta give up the fight and ri-i-ide<em>  
><em>I know that we got the love, alrigh-igh-ight<em>  
><em>Come on and ligh-ligh-light it up<em>  
><em>Light it up tonight<em>

_Let's light up the world tonigh-igh-ight_  
><em>You gotta give up the fight and ri-i-ide<em>  
><em>I know that we got the love, alrigh-igh-ight<em>  
><em>Come on and ligh-ligh-light it up<em>  
><em>Light it up tonight<em>

_Hey hey hey_  
><em>You and me turn it up 10000 watts<em>  
><em>Tell me why we gotta stop<em>  
><em>I just wanna light her up<em>

_Hey hey hey_  
><em>You and me keep on staring at the road<em>  
><em>Like we don't know where to go<em>  
><em>Step back, let me take control<em>

_Lay it all down_  
><em>Got something to say<em>  
><em>Lay it all down<em>  
><em>Throw your doubt away<em>  
><em>Do I die now<em>  
><em>Step on to the plate<em>  
><em>Blow the door wide open like up up and away<em>

_Let's light up the world tonigh-igh-ight_  
><em>You gotta give up the fight and ri-i-ide<em>  
><em>I know that we got the love, alrigh-igh-ight<em>  
><em>Come on and ligh-ligh-light it up<em>  
><em>Light it up tonight<em>

_Let's light up the world tonigh-igh-ight_  
><em>You gotta give up the fight and ri-i-ide<em>  
><em>I know that we got the love, alrigh-igh-ight<em>  
><em>Come on and ligh-ligh-light it up<em>  
><em>Light it up tonight<em>

_Hey hey hey you_  
><em>Hey hey hey you<em>  
><em>Hey hey hey you<em>  
><em>Hey hey hey you you you you you<em>

_Lay it all down_  
><em>Got something to say<em>  
><em>Lay it all down<em>  
><em>Throw your doubt away<em>  
><em>Do I die now<em>  
><em>Step on to the plate<em>  
><em>Blow the door wide open like up up and away<em>

_Let's light up the world tonigh-igh-ight_  
><em>You gotta give up the fight and ri-i-ide<em>  
><em>I know that we got the love, alrigh-igh-ight<em>  
><em>Come on and ligh-ligh-light it up<em>  
><em>Light it up tonight<em>

_Let's light up the world tonigh-igh-ight_  
><em>You gotta give up the fight and ri-i-ide<em>  
><em>I know that we got the love, alrigh-igh-ight<em>  
><em>Come on and ligh-ligh-light it up<em>  
><em>Light it up tonight<em>

_Let's light up the world tonigh-igh-ight_  
><em>You gotta give up the fight and ri-i-ide<em>  
><em>I know that we got the love, alrigh-igh-ight<em>  
><em>Come on and ligh-ligh-light it up<em>  
><em>Light it up tonight<em>

She had dance happily and give out all the strength in her voice, she knows it's not a powerful kind of voice but at least she tries. By the end of it, everyone were on their feet. They might have won, well, she forgot about the kiss and sighs. She had felt so good, she didn't even take a glance at Rachel and Finn. Santana was right, even though they didn't win, she did feel good about herself.

* * *

><p>First day of Senior; worst than Quinn Fabray could ever imagine. Classes have gone well with introduction and brief explanation. Then it just had to end with Glee, having to witness Finn and Rachel flatter over each other. Quinn sits in her car, listening to the songs<p>

**You Can't always Get What You Want**** Faithfully, Any Way You Want It /Lovin', Touchin', Squeezin' , Don't Stop Believing, I've Had The Time Of My Life, Valerie, Get It Right, Loser Like Me, Pretending and it ended with Light Up The World**_._

Those are the songs the Glee Club managed to make a CD out of and hundreds of copies were actually sold in Lima. They were able to make it because they had tapes of it, and Artie has fixed it a little to make the live thing a bit better; nerd.

Light Up The World made her remember that moment. When she felt like breaking down all the walls, being on her knees, everyone comforting her and she can just cry it out. But she didn't, she had to light up the world. That Fabray pride forbids her to. Quinn knows her dad hates her, but at least daddy's little princess can still make him proud from far by inheriting his walls, the strength, the mask, the pretending...

She drove her car slowly to outside the school and sooner pull over at the side, just to take that one more heavy sigh. She looked over to her right, fantasising that Finn would walk right in the door and greets her with a kiss. She waited and waited, he wasn't coming, she blinks her eyes, trying to pull back the tears. She look over to the left in just the perfect time. Finn's truck just passed by and she caught a glimpse of them, laughing their soul off. She smiled, she's glad Finn has moved on and made his choice once and for all but that jealousy couldn't be calmed. She was looking at Finn Hudson, the boy who has her heart in his hands, the boy she would not dare to hurt one more time. The car was no longer in sight; time to walk over her past.

She finally looks to her CD compartment to change the CD, only to find a picture of Baby Beth laying still and calm. She took it, stare at it and realised all her actions. Tears were rolling down her cheek and eventually drips to the photo itself, as if Beth has been crying.  
>"How are you baby? Are you crying? If you are... I really want to hold you with that magical mum touch and calm you down, but I can't" Quinn lets out a frustrated laugh .<p>

For a moment her attention was stolen by that particular mohawked boy, Beth's dad. He was walking, in the rain, limping. She open her window and call him right inn "Puck!"

He turned to see who it is and find the angel-faced girl. "Yeah?"

"Come get in man, you're so pathetic walking in the rain"

"Ha, no way. I'm wet"

She gave him that Quinn Fabray death look. He didn't even say another word and quickly jump in the car.

"Gah, don't give that look. It's fucking creepy"

"Good you know it's creepy" Quinn says settling her books down.

"Oh maybe I knew it by NOT having you in my house for weeks... What do you want?"

She gives him that weird annoying why-are-you-such-an-idiot look. "To bring you home of course"

"Never asked for it"

"Just tell me why are you limping?"

"Got a little hurt at football today"

"And you're walking in the rain... Didn't you ask someone to bring you home?"

"Everyone went the moment I came out of the locker. I don't know why you're still here..."

Quinn raises her eyebrows "Finn just left."

"Yeh, he couldn't bring me. He's going on a date with Rachel. He freaking gave me money for taxi but couldn't see any"

She felt that pang of jealousy again. They're going on the date "Some 'best friend' he is" she joked

"Like I'm any better" he started laughing and she followed him.

"You and I, we keep having the same faith"

"What do you mean?"

"We had a kid together?" She said sarcastically pointing at Beth's picture

"Ngawh, she's so cute." He stares for a while then lands back in reality "But Quinn, I know I skip all my maths lesson since freshman until the almost-ending of Junior, now I go to them again" he said huffing "I'm not that dumb to not know we had a kid"

"And I thought you should know me long enough to realise my sarcastic tone" "Anyway, I'll help you with Maths, you'll need it"

He smirked "Sorry and Thanks" "What is the faith anyway?"

"Finn ditched both of us for Rachel"

"Right, and that is definitely because that Jewish girl - not that I hate Jewish or anything, I'm proud - but okay, that Broadway star wannabe is better than US? We are like holy legends"

Quinn couldn't help but laugh at his ridiculous comments reliving memories "He's so dumb to pick her over you" he turns to look at her

"Maybe those holy legends betrayed him once and he couldn't get over it?"

"What a name we chose..."

"We didn't chose it, it popped out naturally..." She smiles

"Right, life doesn't always have to be planned" Puck thought and felt a little wise, something he feels one in a million times

"Yeah, like the fact I wished one day I would carry your baby and have a family for years, and when I seriously did, I wasn't as excited as I expected. Well, it wasn't the right timing..."

"Wow, I must have been such a heart robber"

"That's until you left me, making me feel like a piece of junk taking all the pain in middle school, Puckerman"

"Hey hey, my mother got moved back! Living without a dad is hard you know?"

"I know, it's just. I really missed you back then... And so I changed. When we met again, it was so..." Quinn frowns

"Different. But hey, it turns out okay right? We're still here, in your car chatting up... You're still my Lulu and I'm still you Nono" he smiles gentle "And we'll forever be the Holy Legends"

Tears has slowly crept into her eyes and she takes a deep breath "Noah Puckerman, what has happened to life? Where has all the simple things gone? Where are we?"

He gives his familiar smirk "I honestly don't know, and have no clue on how to answer any of those questions. But if there's one thing I do know... That heart beat racing through my body, nervousness and excitement feeling all at the same time when you say my name with your sweet voice; never changed"

"You naïve piece of shit" she says in an annoyed playful tone

"Say it one more time..." He whispers seductively to her ears as covers her right hand with his helft and leans towards her.

She faces him "Noah..."

"I actually kept my promise..." he faces her properly

"What?"

"Did you ever imagine, that day when I left you. You'll ever have a kid with me?"

"No, of course not. Not even see you..." she starts her sad face

"Well, I know I only left you a note... I couldn't say goodbye with words leaving my mouth"

"You mentioned that in the letter"

"Did you remember the P.S."

"What? Not really..."

"I love you and I'll never walk away. Sorry xx"

"Uh?"

"That's what I wrote..."

A smile slowly crept to her face as she tries to remember it and he starts leaning towards her, with no intention yet full inner instincts, she leans towards him too "I still have it"

"Never thought you wouldn't" Puck says as her green eyes are the only thing visible and he could feel her warm breath.

* * *

><p><em>Note: As you see, seems like Quick has a little more of a past than we thought! In this story... Of course. I only update by request as this idea just popped out of nowhere. So, I have no stock of chapters and only have ideas... So whenever it is there's no request I will stop. I will inform you.<em>

_But to let you know, I love you all! 3 cause if you're reading this, you're reading this! :D Please spill out your thoughts, comments and criticisms through Reviews. Thanks xxx_


End file.
